unclegrandpafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Uncle Grandpa's Cousins
Synopsis Uncle Grandpa has all 3 cousins and they like to go on epic adventures. Character Appearances *Uncle Grandpa *Pizza Steve (Cameo) *Belly Bag *Mr. Gus *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger *Toadpa *Loafpa *Poopa *Giant Realistic Flying Cat Transcript Opening *(Uncle Grandpa Head Zooms In) *Uncle Grandpa: Did someone order a slice of pizza? *'('''Uncle Grandpa Head Explodes And Uncle Grandpa Logo With A Cartoon Network Original Is Showing) In the UG RV *Uncle Grandpa: yawns I'm so very bored. I wish that cousins will be here any minute now. *Belly Bag: Yeah, me too, but the mean thing is... they don't deserve it that he was been doing. *Uncle Grandpa: But maybe you can use the phone to ask the three cousins i've just found her mother. Grandpa has a phone to call her mother Hello, this is Uncle Grandpa. Uncle Grandpa speaking. *Mother Uncle Grandpa: Hello, Uncle Grandpa. Listen cousins, I want you to call Uncle Grandpa for this comfort handsome Uncle Grandpa. *Toadpa, Poopa and Loafpa: Hello, Uncle Grandpa! *Uncle Grandpa: Good morning, cousins! Wanna go to the UG RV? *Toadpa: Yes! *Loafpa: Yes, I will. *Poopa: I will too. *Uncle Grandpa: You are a fabulous friend! See ya in 5 hours. Bye! Grandpa hung up a phone Man, I can hardly wait to get all 3 cousins. *Mr. Gus: Yeah, we know. *5 hours later... *Uncle Grandpa: I can't wait! I can't wait! I can't wait! I can't wait! I can't wait! *Mr. Gus: yawns This is way too long. *Grandpa hears a doorbell sound. *Uncle Grandpa: Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! Someone is hearing at the doorbell! I can hardly contain myself! I'll open the door right now! on the door and opens the door *Poopa: Goooooood.... *Loafpa: Mooooooooorn... *Toadpa: Niiiiiiiiiiing! *Poopa, Loafpa and Toadpa: GOOD MORNING! *Uncle Grandpa: Wow! ALL 3 COUSINS! He's here! Oh cousins, come on in! Say something intelligent! *Toadpa: I'm Toadpa. *Loafpa: I'm Loafpa. *Poopa: And I'm Poopa! *Uncle Grandpa: Why hello Toadpa, Loafpa and Poopa. We'll you stay in the UG RV? *Poopa, Loafpa and Toadpa: YES! *Uncle Grandpa: Okay, if you exist, 3 cousins. Carry on then. *Loafpa and Toadpa dahes off at Uncle Grandpa *Uncle Grandpa: sighs Things that never learn. *Poopa, Loafpa and Toadpa: Snacktime! *Uncle Grandpa: Ohhhhh, you want snacktime? *Poopa, Loafpa and Toadpa: YES YES YES YES YES! *Uncle Grandpa: Well, okay then. You can eat at snacktime. *Poopa: Oh boy! *Toadpa: It's snacktime, that's only a line. *Loafpa: It sure was tasty.... *Poopa, Loafpa and Toadpa: IT WILL BE JUST FINE! Loafpa and Toadpa was eating lots of food. *Uncle Grandpa: HEY! Don't eat lots of food like that! THAT COST ME 400 DOLLARS AND ONE PENNY! Wait, it always have penny. Oh well. I guess you should go along. *Poopa: Alright, we love going on! *Loafpa: So as the pride. *Toadpa: If you wanna join 3 cousins... *Poopa, Loafpa and Toadpa: WE'RE GOING ON THE RIDE! *Uncle Grandpa: Wow, nice. Meet Mr. Gus. He really is a grumpy green dinosaur. Mr. Gus, say hi to my 3 cousins. *Mr. Gus: Hello, Poopa, Loafpa and Toadpa. I just wait to be grownups, so I just practicing my workout station. *Poopa: sighs Grownups. *Loafpa: Let's go see what dinosaur is doing. *Toadpa: Just look at his face! *Poopa, Loafpa and Toadpa: Cause We're gonna throw up... ALL OVER THE PLACE!!! Loafpa and Toadpa barfs offscreen Outside *Uncle Grandpa: Okay cousins, we are about to get going for the awesome adventures, right? *Poopa: Okay okay, enough with guppy. *Toadpa: You shouldn't be too much frown. *Loafpa: So don't feel so lonely... *Poopa, Loafpa and Toadpa: CAUSE WE'RE GOING TO TEXAS TOWN! *Uncle Grandpa: What? Oh no! You're not going to Texas Town, so I just going on the amazing adventures together. Isn't it so, Mr. Gus? *Mr. Gus: Yeah. That's the rules. *Uncle Grandpa: I wonder if Pizza Steve will start changing the channel. Steve was changing the TV. That's a match for the first time in the history of donuts. *Mr. Gus: What donuts? *Uncle Grandpa: Uhhhhhhhhh........... I don't know. *Poopa: What kind of question is that for, Uncle Grandpa? *Loafpa: We didn't get it down. *Toadpa: If you're not going to have layers... *Poopa,Loafpa and Toadpa: YOU LOOK LIKE A CLOWN! Laughs Grandpa is a funny clown *Uncle Grandpa: off the clown suit I am NOT a clown, cousins! I'm the real Uncle Grandpa! Remember the REAL Uncle Grandpa. Did you remember that, cousins? HUH!? *Mr. Gus: You know, it was just a gag. *Uncle Grandpa: If the gag was classy, don't deserve this quarter. But seriously, is this a quarter or a penny. Never mind. I'll just go to the mouth. Grandpa put quarter and penny from it's mouth and he swallowed it and burps. Oops, excuse me! *Poopa: Listen, Uncle Grandpa. If you wanna get drilin'... *Poopa, Loafpa and Toadpa: WE'RE GOING ON THRILLIN'! WOO-HOOOOO!! GO GO GO GO GO! Roars and fly as fast as she can *Uncle Grandpa: WHOA! WHOA TIGER WHOOOOA!! STOOOOOP!!! stopped, Uncle Grandpa pants Man, that was totally fast. Gapa zaps offscreen Holy moley, what IS that!? Is that really you, Ule Gapa? *Ule Gapa: Yes. *Uncle Grandpa: If you really sure you're Ule Gapa? *Ule Gapa: Yes. *Uncle Grandpa: You really ARE?!? *Ule Gapa: YES! I am. *Uncle Grandpa: You really really ARE?!? *Ule Gapa: YES! YES! I REALLY AM ULE GAPA! I REALLY AM! *Uncle Grandpa: You really really really really really really REALLY ARE???? *Ule Gapa: YES! YES! YES! YES! '''YES!!!' I REALLY AM ULE GAPA, UNCLE GRANDPA! I REALLY REALLY REALLY AM! Now I wanna you to destroy that Uncle Grandpa's Cousins! *Uncle Grandpa: No! Wait just a few more seconds, Ule Gapa! That three cousins aren't be so rude and selfish! This belongs to Uncle Grandpa. The three cousins named Poopa, Loafpa and Toadpa. They are all 3 cousins! Please, Ule Gapa! I wanna give another chance like they used to! Oh, please forgive me! I really want to spend my life with you! sobbing *Ule Gapa: Well, is that so? Oh nevermind. Prepare to die! *Poopa: Not this morning! *Loafpa: Not one little bit. *Toadpa: We all gonna fight... *Poopa, Loafpa and Toadpa: FOR THE ULTIMATE HIT! HIIIII-YAAAAAAH!!! *Ule Gapa: Ahhh snap! I'm outta here! Ule Gapa's ship and explodes *Uncle Grandpa: You did it, cousins! You three are defeated Ule Gapa! *Poopa,Loafpa and Toadpa: YAY!!! THANKS UNCLE GRANDPA! *Uncle Grandpa: happily You guys, thank you. Grandpa hugs the cousins and kiss all 3 cousins gasps Oh looky looky looky! You three guys, look up! It's Giant Realistic Flying Cat and Mother Uncle Grandpa! *Mother Uncle Grandpa: So, did you have a fun time playing their cousins? *Uncle Grandpa:Yeah. *Poopa: I just love mother Uncle Grandpa. *Loafpa: I just give a glory as gold. *Toadpa: If she gives us a hug... *Poopa, Loafpa and Toadpa: We can be happy mother hold! happily and hugs mother *Mother Uncle Grandpa: Awww. I love you, guys! the cousins Goodbye, Uncle Grandpa! *Poopa: Goodbye! *Loafpa: Goodbye! *Toadpa: Goodbye! *Mother Uncle Grandpa: Goodbye! giggles *Uncle Grandpa: Goodbye! Have a wonderful life! Sighs They all three and 5he mother lived happily ever after. Grandpa has ended the story The end. So, how do you think about the cousins, Mr. Gus? *Mr. Gus: Yeah, sure it is. Giggles But unfortunately, they bring the cousins right here or something. *Poopa: The story is amazing! *Toadpa: And they something has tears of joy. *Loafpa: If that story is wrong... *Poopa, Toadpa and Loafpa: WE'RE ALL BECOME A BOY! *Uncle Grandpa: Oh well, if you can't see em, join em. Grandpa eats the story and swallows it and burps. Whoopsie. Giggles Excuse me. Intermission *Uncle Grandpa: DANGER! *Mr. Gus: Where does he go, Uncle Grandpa?!? *Uncle Grandpa: THERE! AHEAD! Grandpa and the gang screams and smash into the ground offscreen I'm alright. Category:Uncle Grandpa Own Episodes